


【四饼】一张照片引发的血案

by miyukiyao



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukiyao/pseuds/miyukiyao
Summary: 四饼瞩目四饼瞩目四饼瞩目
Kudos: 17





	【四饼】一张照片引发的血案

“烧云饼！！！！”  
烧饼刚刚和曹鹤阳辞别太原的主办方，在酒店里安顿下来。烧饼还准备去酒店的健身房踩个点，正在开行李箱，就听到自家四爷叫自己。  
“怎么啦？怎么啦？”烧饼赶紧放下行李，转身去问。毕竟曹鹤阳这样叫自己，往往说明他现在很生气。  
“你给我说说，这是怎么回事儿？”曹鹤阳气冲冲地放下手机，指着上面的照片问。  
“嗨！不就是我昨儿发给你的吗？”烧饼说。  
“我是问，为啥这张照片会出现在网上？”曹鹤阳非常不满，严格意义上来是吃醋。  
自家爷们儿，穿着自己的衬衣，赤裸着双腿，上面箍着夹衬衫的皮圈儿，对着镜子拍照。这种已经可以被称为“私房照”的照片，居然出现在网上？  
“那什么……”烧饼看曹鹤阳脸色就知道他是真生气了，“就……昨儿后来玩嗨了，我手一抖，就……”  
烧饼说得是实话，昨天晚上曹鹤阳终于愿意用那根他给他买来当生日礼物的LV领带满足他了。关键是这次过来演出，他还把那根领带一起带来了。只要想到曹鹤阳会带着这根有故事的领带上台，他就觉得兴奋地不行，也得意地不行。  
人一得意，就容易忘形。烧饼昨天晚上就忘形了，手一抖，把照片发到自己的某个社交账号上，他也没想到这群姑娘的手速这么快，瞬间就给他转回超话了。  
“四爷！四爷！别生气嘛！”烧饼凑上去，伸手去扯曹鹤阳的衣袖，讨好的意味非常明显。  
这一招他从小用到大，原本小时候圆滚滚的，这样凑过来撒娇勉强也算可爱。如今这么大的个子，这么壮的一个人，还用这招，实在是……可爱到不行！  
烧饼曾经在台上说过，他若是惹曹鹤阳生气了，得用他的小娇滴滴弥补。当时台下嘘声一片，大家都不相信。只有曹鹤阳眯着眼睛笑，心说，你们都没见过一个一米八的壮汉撒起娇来是个什么样子，不知道那有多可爱！  
曹鹤阳继续绷着脸，别说，他冷脸的样子确实挺唬人的，反正能唬得住烧饼。烧饼也不知道怎么回事儿，自己小时候一直虎了吧唧的，自问也是天不怕地不怕的人物，刚跟曹鹤阳认识那会儿说话做事儿也常常不过脑子。可是当有一天，曹鹤阳换了笑眯眯的脸孔，真的把脸板起来的时候，烧饼就觉得害怕。  
当然啦！很多年之后的现在，烧饼已经知道自己当时会觉得害怕，是因为不希望曹鹤阳因为生气而对自己失望，进而不理自己。这么多年过去了，如今一旦曹鹤阳绷起脸孔，烧饼也早就有自己的办法。  
烧饼把曹鹤阳推倒在酒店房间的沙发上，然后伏下身子，在曹鹤阳耳边说：“主人，我给你舔舔。”  
曹鹤阳浑身一激灵，然后问：“昨天还没玩够？”  
烧饼笑，说：“对着你，怎么可能够？”

烧饼和曹鹤阳刚刚挑破窗户纸的时候，各种各样的花样都玩儿过，这些年过去了，彼此都知道彼此喜欢些什么。曹鹤阳从来不觉得这种事情上的特殊癖好有什么不好，他虽然对这些没有特别大的兴趣，可是只要是烧饼喜欢的，他都愿意陪他尝试。  
日子过到现在，烧饼也明白曹鹤阳的性子，他家曹四爷，那真的就是一个字儿——懒。懒得动脑筋，所以除非原则性的问题，都不愿意拿主意。哪怕是在这种事情上，也秉持着能不动则不动的原则，不太愿意出力。早些年还好些，这些年烧饼健身瘦下来之后，曹鹤阳愈加懒得动弹，所以大多数时候烧饼都得自己努力。  
当然啦，这么多年了，互相有些什么特别爱好，彼此都清清楚楚。在不怎么费力的情况下，曹鹤阳都不介意配合烧饼，而烧饼也找了很多办法，既能让四爷少动，又能让自己满足。昨天的游戏是一种，至于今天的嘛……

“你确定？”曹鹤阳又问了一句。  
烧饼点头，然后跪倒在曹鹤阳腿间。  
曹鹤阳凑到烧饼面前，捧着他的脸，狠狠地吻上去，像他们的初吻那次一样，彻底掌握了主动权。  
曹鹤阳细密地吻着烧饼，舌尖扫过他口腔里的每一寸地方，却没有像想象中那样舔到那层塑胶质的东西。他有些惊讶地放开烧饼，问：“吃完饭居然没刷牙？”  
烧饼最近在矫正牙齿，每次吃完东西都得细细清洁牙齿，然后把牙套戴上。曹鹤阳很奇怪他今天晚上居然没这么做，这是……早有预谋？  
作为爱人，烧饼的这种小心思曹鹤阳非常受用，然而作为主人……  
“你现在胆子越来越大了啊！”曹鹤阳的声音淡淡，整个人重新靠回沙发上。  
烧饼也不知道为什么，每次曹鹤阳用这样的语气说话，他都会觉得特别兴奋，他尽量让自己的回答更平稳些，说：“没有，主人。”  
曹鹤阳打量了他一眼，说：“没有？那你干嘛这么兴奋？”  
“我……”烧饼知道自己的状况根本瞒不住曹鹤阳，何况身前早已抬头，把裤子顶起一个大包，老早暴露了自己的真实心思。  
“呵……”曹鹤阳一声冷哼，二话不说站了起来。  
“主人……”烧饼急了。  
“让你动了吗？”曹鹤阳一句话把烧饼按在地上，他就真的继续跪着，一动不动。  
曹鹤阳在烧饼身后，烧饼能听出他在翻行李，烧饼不知道曹鹤阳在找什么，也不知道他要怎么对自己，这种未知，将他的欲火越烧越旺。  
曹鹤阳重新坐回了沙发里，把烧饼夹衬衫的神器扔到他身上，说：“这么喜欢这个？用吧！”  
烧饼拿起那串东西，说：“主人，请允许我戴起来。”  
曹鹤阳点头。  
烧饼于是站起来，抖着手脱掉自己的外裤，准备把绳圈套到自己的大腿上。  
“等等！”曹鹤阳微抬下巴，说：“那个也脱了。”  
烧饼的动作略停了停，曹鹤阳没有说那个是哪个，但是他能明白他的意思。  
三两下脱掉自己的内裤，见曹鹤阳满意地点点头，他才继续刚刚的动作，套上绳圈，然后把夹子在自己的衬衫上夹好。  
“主人……我……准备好了。”烧饼深吸口气，重新站到曹鹤阳面前。  
“跪下。”曹鹤阳淡然道。  
烧饼直挺挺跪了下去，眉毛都没动一下。  
伸手轻轻摸过烧饼的头顶，曹鹤阳在心下感慨，小时候烧饼比自己矮半头，自己哄他的时候摸他脑袋，被他的寸毛扎得手疼。如今……  
烧饼很享受曹鹤阳抚摸自己的感觉，让他觉得安心。他可以什么都不想，把自己全部交付出去，让这个人来决定自己的所有，自己只需要跟随他就好。  
曹鹤阳的手抚过烧饼的眉眼，一路向下，沿着烧饼的脖子一点一点划过喉结。  
这里是一个人最脆弱的地方，也是最敏感的地方。曹鹤阳的手绕着烧饼的喉结画圈，感受着他一下一下的吞咽，瞄着这个人的下身，一点一点抬头。  
曹鹤阳抬起脚，伸进衬衫下摆，用脚尖顶弄烧饼的沉甸甸的囊袋。  
烧饼浑身轻颤，差点跪不稳。  
“让你动了吗？”曹鹤阳脚上略略用了些力，在烧饼大腿根上踢了一下，说：“跪好。”  
烧饼重新跪直了身子，身下翘得老高。  
曹鹤阳叹口气，放下脚，重新把身子靠回沙发上，一动不动。  
烧饼很着急，他浑身是叫嚣着希望曹鹤阳对自己做些什么，或者让自己对曹鹤阳做些什么。然而曹鹤阳却只是坐着，上上下下打量着他，什么都没有做。  
烧饼觉得曹鹤阳的目光仿佛有魔力，无论他看到自己哪里，那个地方就会发热发烫。  
终于，在烧饼觉得自己快要跪不住的时候，曹鹤阳再次站了起来。  
烧饼仰头看着他，这个高度，曹鹤阳的胯下正对着他。他深深吸了口气，觉得自己甚至已经能够闻到那里浓浓的麝香味道。  
曹鹤阳没有更走近一些，而是绕到他的身后，然后烧饼就觉得自己的眼睛被眼罩蒙上了。眼前一片漆黑，身体其他部位的感官就更敏锐些。  
烧饼能感觉到曹鹤阳重新回到自己面前，轻轻捏了下他的下巴。  
烧饼顺从地张开口，感觉到曹鹤阳的食指和中指伸进来，随手玩弄着他的舌，他呜咽了几声，尽量不让自己的口水流下来，也尽可能不发出太大的声音。  
终于，曹鹤阳似乎是玩够了，重新坐了下来，伸脚在他胳臂上轻轻踢了一下，说：“过来吧！”  
烧饼二话不说，膝行几步蹭到曹鹤阳腿间，伸出双手摸索着准备去解曹鹤阳的裤子。  
“让你用手了吗？”曹鹤阳的声音响起。  
烧饼如同聆听神谕，放下双手，犹豫了一下，又向前蹭了蹭，感觉到自己整个靠到沙发上了，略弯下身子，尝试用头去找曹鹤阳。  
可能是他的动作太过笨拙，好几次都只是用头顶拱到了曹鹤阳，离开他想要的目标还很远。  
曹鹤阳叹口气，自己朝外坐了坐，然后揽着烧饼的脑袋，把他按到自己胯下。  
烧饼觉得自己的鼻子触到了一团鼓鼓的东西，知道曹鹤阳也乐在其中，这点让他非常高兴。他用鼻子在那里蹭了蹭，似乎是在讨好，又似乎是在求助。  
曹鹤阳捏着他的后颈，又把他的脑袋朝上略拽了些许，让朱云峰的鼻尖碰到自己的拉链。果然这一下帮了朱云峰大忙，他用鼻尖沿着曹鹤阳的裤链一路向上，找到了那一处，然后努力凑过去，试图用牙齿把拉链拉下来。  
对于一个蒙着眼睛的人来说，这个动作的难度实在是非常大。朱云峰尝试了好几次，口水已经沾湿了曹鹤阳的西裤，却依然没有成功。  
“笨死了！”曹鹤阳略带些嫌弃地说，然后一手拿着拉链头，一手扯着烧饼的后颈，有些粗暴的把拉链头塞进烧饼口里。  
烧饼用牙咬住拉链头，又试了几次，总算在曹鹤阳的帮助下把拉链拉开。  
刚刚一番做作，烧饼的口水已经略略濡湿了曹鹤阳的内裤，这会儿他的身前包裹在微湿的内裤里，触觉有些凉，顶在烧饼脸上。  
烧饼把头转过来，连着内裤，一起含入口中。  
棉布被沾湿了，质感变得有些粗糙，随着烧饼口舌的搅动，一下下摩擦着顶端，成功让曹鹤阳发出一声压抑不住的呻吟。  
“嘶……”  
这呻吟鼓励了烧饼，他更加努力张大了口，希望能够将那里更多地纳入口中。  
曹鹤阳很清楚只要自己不喊停，烧饼就不会停下，但被棉布包裹着的感觉并不怎么好。想了想，他到底还是捏住烧饼的下巴，让他松口，退出自己的东西。  
烧饼不敢动，他不知道为什么曹鹤阳停了下来，是对自己有什么不满吗？是嫌弃自做得不够好吗？每到这种时候，烧饼心底的自卑就会冒出来。从小到大，无数人说他配不上曹鹤阳，无论是搭档还是伴侣，哪怕曹鹤阳一直告诉他没有这回事儿，他却总是无法把这种自我怀疑的念头完全压下去。  
“专心点！”曹鹤阳的手在他脑袋上拍了一下，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，他能听出来曹鹤阳在干什么。  
原来自己刚刚做得很好吗？  
这个认知让他迅速兴奋起来。  
当曹鹤阳抱着他的脑袋，把自己的身前整个顶进他口里的时候，他便更加卖力地含弄起来，甚至尽力放松了自己的喉咙，希望能够让曹鹤阳尽情释放出来。  
正如曹鹤阳了解烧饼一样，烧饼也了解曹鹤阳，他知道怎样的做法能够让曹鹤阳更快乐，果然当感受到曹鹤阳捏着自己肩膀的手越来越紧的时候，他知道曹鹤阳就要到了。  
“咳……咳……”烧饼被呛地咳了出来，却依然尽量跪直了身子，因为主人没有让自己动。  
良久之后，烧饼听到曹鹤阳似乎是软倒在沙发上的声音，然后……“咔嚓”！  
IPhone手机拍照永远无法静音。曹鹤阳在拍照，可烧饼一点儿都不担心，他甚至很高兴能够留下这样的纪念。  
曹鹤阳摆弄完手机，想着等烧饼看到自己发的这张照片的时候会有什么表情，生起一股恶作剧的快感。  
想了想，他下了今天最后一个命令，说：“转过去，趴好！今天，我来！”


End file.
